The Power of Pink
by LCD89
Summary: Will's newest assignment has the glee club singing P!nk songs. Feelings may get hurt as Rachel tells Finn off in song, and Santana takes out her aggression on everybody, Artie in particular.
1. Will's Funhouse

**Author's Note:** this is rated T for language, because it's P!nk, and not everyone will censor their songs.

**Disclaimer:** The songs belong to P!nk, the characters to Ryan Murphy. Personally, I think the two should meet more often.

Will Schuester stared at the box in front of him. After being separated from Terri for more than a year he was still randomly finding things of hers that she had left behind. The box was filled with Terri's half finished craft projects, broken glue gun, and the Bruckheimer movies she somehow forgot, even after she came there to pick them up and harassed Emma.

Will had only found Terri's left over junk because he decided to give his apartment a thorough cleaning. He had felt that Terri's essence was still haunting this place, and he was right. The only question now was what to do with the stuff.

Then the song changed. Will had been listening to music to make the work go by faster. His ipod was on shuffle, and had been playing a steady stream of Journey hits, but this song was different. The great thing about music is that there always seems to be a song for every situation to describe how you feel. This was the song for Will. After the guitar intro, P!nk began to sing.

_I dance around this empty house_

_Tear us down, throw you out_

_Screaming down the hall_

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

This song came at the right moment. Will began to sing along with her.

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle now a rash_

It was angry and fun, just what he needed. Will then started to dance.

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

Will was then struck with inspiration. He knew exactly what he was going to do with Terri's junk. He walked into his bedroom to get that framed picture of him and Terri that he had not managed to get rid of yet, still singing.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street _

_Than in this haunted memory_

Grabbing the picture frame, Will walked back to the living room.

_I've called the movers, called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place_

_Drag my mattress to the yard_

_Crumble, tumble house of cards_

Will threw the picture into the box, and then grabbed some other items necessary for his plans of disposing Terri's things. He then left his apartment and walked to the yard of his apartment complex. At that moment Will didn't care if he looked insane, he continued singing.

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

Will set the box down once he made it to the yard. He then pulled out the lighter fluid he had brought with him and liberally doused the box of Terri's possessions with it.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

Once he had sung "fun" he struck a match and threw it into the box.

_I'm crawling through the doggy door_

_My key don't fit my life no more_

_I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates_

_I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down_

Will felt a sense of relief, especially after seeing the photograph of him and Terri go up in flames.

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

All of a sudden the song was over. Will looked around, thankful there was nobody outside. He did not want his neighbors to think he was mentally deranged.

After putting out the fire and throwing the remains in the dumpster, Will made his way back to his apartment. He felt relieved and renewed, like some great burden had been lifted off of him. That's when inspiration struck again. Will Schuester had a new assignment for his Glee club.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Trouble With Santana

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews guys. If I was one of the writers for Glee this would be an episode, maybe even more "super-sized" than Born this Way. I should have mentioned earlier, this story takes place at some point after Born this Way because Kurt is back at Mckinley.

As the glee kids filed into the choir room a feeling of dread began to fill each and every one of them. Mr. Schuester was wearing his "I have a great assignment this week" face, and they were curious and slightly afraid of what it might be. Of course Mr. Schue has had successful assignments in the past, like Madonna week, but others not so much.

While their "theatrical" performances were great, walking around school dressed like Lady Gaga and the members of KISS just begged jerks like Karofsky and Azimio to harass them. And what was the point of that "hello" assignment? The kids all hoped Mr. Schue actually had a good idea this time.

Will walked to his trusty dry erase board and wrote the word CATHARSIS. "Can anybody tell me what this word means?" he asked.

As per usual Brittany was the first to raise her hand and confidently said with a smile, "A disease caught by inhaling cat hair, my aunt had a bad case of it one time."

"Um…not quite, anybody else?"

"Catharsis is the purging of emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, usually through song or theatre.", replied Rachel eagerly.

"Exactly, I know things are getting tense right now as the school year is ending and we're preparing for Nationals," explained Will, "And I'm sure you all have things that you're dealing with, so I want you all to get rid of those tensions through song."

Wow, this idea was actually good. The kids were about to discuss what they wanted to do until they realized that Mr. Schuester actually had more to say.

"So I want you all to do songs by a singer with some of the most cathartic songs ever, P!nk!"

Will never knew how his students would react to the singers he wanted them to pay homage to. They were all excited about Madonna, but had never heard of Christopher Cross before. To say the kids were excited would be an understatement.

"I love P!nk!", cried Tina.

"Great idea Mr. Schue.", said Kurt. He had to give Mr. Schuester some credit, the man actually had good taste in music released after 1989. Of course Kurt still found his choices questionable. After all, he did turn down Kurt's _Hairspray_ medley idea for Regionals last year, but this almost made up for it. "Her songs are angsty, but also really fun. I always feel better after singing one of them."

The glee kids continued to sing her praises. "She is definitely one of the toughest chicks I've ever seen!", exclaimed Puck, who then turned to his girlfriend and nervously said, "Lauren's the toughest though."

"Don't worry Puckerman", said Lauren with a wry smile, "She's probably the only celebrity that could challenge me in the ring, I'd snap 'starlets' like Megan Fox and Kristen Stewart like twigs."

"And unlike those two, you and P!nk actually have talent.", added Puck as they laughed together and high fived.

"And not only is she a great vocal talent and songwriter, she's something of a relationship role model.", added Rachel, "When her marriage was falling apart she took all of her pain and anger and wrote _Funhouse_, her best album to date. Through that she managed to save her relationship with Carey Hart and now they're going to have a baby!" Somehow Rachel managed to get all of this out without running out of breath.

Raising his hand Artie asked, "What made you come up with this assignment Mr. Schue?"

"Well, I was cleaning my apartment and I found some of Terri's old things, which stirred up some old angry emotions. I didn't know what to do with them, until P!nk's 'Funhouse' came on my ipod. It inspired me to get rid of the stuff and I felt much better."

"You burnt all her old crap, didn't you?", asked Santana.

"Yeah" Will replied, puzzled as to how she guessed, "How did you know?"

"It's standard break up procedure.", Santana explained, "I can't count how many teddy bears I've gotten from guys that have ended up beheaded, burned, and buried in my backyard."

In an attempt to change the subject Will said, "Alright guys, you can spend the rest of our time brainstorming for your performances."

"Actually, I already have my song Mr. Schue.", said Santana as she stood and walked to the center of the choir room. "I've been practicing this song for awhile, and now's the perfect time."

"Great! Let's hear it."

"I swear P!nk must have met me and wrote this song, hit it guys!" When Santana gave her command, the band started playing. As she began to move to the music Santana was the definition of sexy/tough. With her black fringed leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black boots Santana looked like she could kick your ass and then walk down a runway at fashion week. She began to sing.

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
>No opiates, to send me into outer space<br>And my fingers are bejeweled  
>With diamonds and gold but that ain't<br>Gonna help me now_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town<br>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

For the most part she seemed to be singing to the glee club in general, but then she started singing to Artie. Nobody but Brittany really understood why. It seemed like Santana was challenging him.

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
>You tried to take me, but I knew all along<br>You can't take me for a ride  
>I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide<em>

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town<br>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

Santana danced behind Artie's wheelchair and sang threateningly into his ear.

_If you see me comin' down the street  
>Then you know it's time to go<br>'Cause here comes trouble  
><em>

Santana gave Artie's wheelchair a shove as she made her way back to the center of the choir room to finish the song.

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town<br>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah  
>I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah<br>_

The glee kids were not sure exactly how to respond to the song. It sounded great, but Santana looked like she was going to kill Artie at any second. There was some light applause from the kids that quickly petered out.

"That was a good performance Santana, but I don't think you've grasped the actual idea of the assignment.", said Will. "I want everyone's songs to be about catharsis, not self promotion."

"Sorry Mr. Schue, but singing that song certainly made me feel better.", Santana replied glaring daggers at Artie.

"Okay guys", Will said attempting to ease the tension in the room "Let's get to work!"

**To Be Continued…**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	3. Rachel's Intervention

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been kind of busy. First I stage managed/ gathered props for a children's play. It was both fun, and incredibly frustrating. Then I had computer issues and had to rewrite this chapter, but here it is, finally!

**Disclaimer:** do not own Glee or P!nk's songs, obviously.

**Another AN:** Mercedes singing: **bold**, Kurt singing: _italics_, Kurt & Mercedes: _**bold italics**_

"I'll just get us some water, be back in a sec!" Rachel said, leaving her room and heading toward the kitchen.

Kurt looked around at Rachel's bedroom. He once described it as the place where "Holly Hobby and Strawberry Shortcake come to hook up". To him the description still fit perfectly. He and Mercedes had gone over to Rachel's house to practice their P!nk songs for Glee club. Rachel said her dads had gotten tickets to a touring production of _La Cage Aux Folles_ so they would have the house to themselves. Rachel's dads probably would not mind the singing, considering all the money they spent on her singing lessons, but Kurt and Mercedes were grateful that they were not there. Rachel's dads might not like the profanity in the song they had in mind. They were not planning on rehearsing. Their plan was to talk, and sing, to Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes had something to say that she needed to hear.

"You know, this whole P!nk assignment reminded of the alcohol awareness rally you told me about." Kurt said to Mercedes, "If you were looking for a song that _wouldn't_ promote drinking, why did you perform _Tik Tok_ instead of P!nk's _Sober_?"

"We considered it, but there was gonna be a diva smackdown between me, Santana, and Rachel over who got to sing it. In the end Mr. Schue decided to go with Brittany's idea, you know she's been begging to do a Ke$ha song since the beginning of the year."

"So she got her wish, and then went full _Exorcist_ on Rachel's face in front of the whole school."

"Worst moment of my life!" said Rachel walking back into her room handing bottles of water to Kurt and Mercedes. "I am never drinking, nor giving anyone alcohol ever again!"

As she sat down on the edge of her bed Rachel pulled out her "idea notebook".

"I was thinking of choosing either _I Don't Believe You_ because it's super emotional and I can cry while singing it or _It's All Your Fault _because this whole mess between Finn and I truly is his fault. If he hadn't lied to me about sleeping with Skanktana I wouldn't have made out with Puck and we would still be together!"

Kurt and Mercedes gave each other the look. It was the look they always give each other when Rachel rambles on about something.

"Rachel, Mercedes and I want to talk to you about something." Kurt began. "At the beginning of the year the two of us would never imagine we would actually be friends with you, but now we are and we can't keep watching you do this to yourself. You can't keep obsessing over Finn like this. It only leads to heartache, trust me, I know. Your self-esteem cannot depend on whether he's dating you or not. Rachel, this is your Finntervention."

"You also need to stop comparing yourself to Quinn.", said Mercedes. "You almost got a nose job because of that girl! You need to accept that you will never be like her, and trust me that is a good thing. This isn't just a Finntervention, it's a Quinntervention."

"It's a Fuinntervention.", said Kurt.

"Look, I know you guys mean well," said Rachel, "but Finn's my true love."

"Who left you for the girl who cheated on him and got knocked up by his best friend!" yelled Kurt. "Look he's my stepbrother now and I love him in a platonic family way, but he can be a real dumbass and a jerk sometimes. He left you for kissing Puck, but went back to the girl who slept with him. It is not worth wasting your time mooning over him. You can't just wait, hoping he'll fall in love with you again. You need to move on Rachel."

"Quinn is just as bad as Finn, if not worse" began Mercedes, "She may be beautiful and popular, but everything about her is fake, as we all learned from the whole 'Lucy Caboosey' fiasco. I thought we were friends. She comforted me after I passed out from not eating, I let her stay with me when she had nobody to turn to, and I was in the delivery room when she had Beth. But do you think that fake nosed bitch spoke one word to me after having her kid? It's like she wanted to forget everything that happened when she was pregnant, including our friendship. I know you don't want to be the kind of person who turns her back on someone who helped her through some really hard times."

"We wanted to sing this song to you so you'll know you don't have to base your self-image on what some guy thinks of you, or what some girl looks like." Kurt said as he put a cd into Rachel's stereo. "I know you can be selfish and a bit abrasive, but underneath the Broadway diva attitude I know you have a good heart. That's why Mercedes and I care about you."

Kurt pushed play, and as the music began Mercedes started singing.

**Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<strong>

Then Kurt joined in.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down.  
>Mistaken, always second guessing<br>Underestimated, look I'm still around_

The two of them sat down next to Rachel on her bed.

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<strong>_

Mercedes grabbed Rachel's hand and led her over to her vanity, pointing at Rachel's reflection in the mirror and singing:

**You're so mean when you talk  
>About yourself. You are wrong.<br>Change the voices in your head  
>Make them like you instead.<strong>

Kurt then grabbed Rachel and started to dance with her.

_So complicated,  
>Look happy, You'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
>Chased down all my demons<br>I've seen you do the same_

Mercedes joined their dance.

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line and we try, try, try, but we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time.<strong>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time<br>__**Why do we do that**_, **why do I do that** (_why do I do that_)?

By now all three were singing the last chorus. Rachel was crying, and this wasn't the typical melodramatic crying Rachel did when singing for Glee club. She was truly touched at how Kurt and Mercedes actually cared for her.

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me<br>**_

When the song ended Rachel hugged Kurt and Mercedes tightly.

"Thank you so much you guys" said Rachel through her tears, "I haven't been that great to either of you lately, yet you still cared enough to do this for me!"

"It's just what friends do." Kurt replied simply.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry for trying to date Blaine when I knew you liked him. I was just so desperate and felt so bad about myself that I'd go for anybody, even a confused gay guy."

"Seeing as how Blaine and I are together now, I can forgive you. If the two of you had started dating, however, I might have strangled you with a pair of your leg warmers!"

All three of them laughed, and finally discussed their ideas for their P!nk performances.

"I know the perfect song for you tell Finn you don't need him and just plain don't care anymore.", said Mercedes.

"And I have this great outfit idea that will turn you from school girl to badass chick!", said Kurt.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I watch _True Blood_," Kurt explained, "If they can turn Sookie Stackhouse into a tough biker chick, I'm sure I can do the same for Rachel Berry!"

**To Be Continued….**

**Please Review, I might not be inspired to continue if I don't get any! **

**By the way, has anybody seen the episode of True Blood I referenced? And can you guess what song Rachel will sing?**


End file.
